


Strawberries

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Even when he's doing something as innocent as eating strawberries, Alec can make James want him. The way his long, elegant fingers grasp the fruit -- the tip of his tongue darting out in anticipation as he brings it to his lips. He closes his eyes in ecstasy as he bites down. A single drop of juice escapes, running down his chin as he swallows.

James grabs him by the hair, tilts his head back for a sweet strawberry-flavored kiss. Captures the bowl with his free hand.

"I want to tie you up," he says "Feed them to you blindfolded."


End file.
